


Rivers in the Desert

by Gemichin, layerto



Category: Persona 5, Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Other, Suicide mention, Violence, alternative universe, many triggers beyond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemichin/pseuds/Gemichin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: Upon moving from his hometown in Elysia, Sorey starts a seemingly normal life in the bustling city of Ladylake. However, things take a turn when he gains a mysterious power which could change the hearts of people. With this power, he will unravel the mysteries behind this power and multiple incidents in his new town.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! This was a project that was started rather impromptu, but I am so happy to have seen it blossom as it has.  
> My dear friend [Ryou](http://layerto.tumblr.com) is the mastermind behind all the gorgeous art and I couldn't have gotten started without them as well as our Beta reader to help us bounce around ideas for the plot.  
> I am so excited to see this project come to fruition and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

## Written by Gemi

## Art by Ryou


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! This is the prologue, which is pretty self explanatory.  
> Art is by [Ryou.](http://layerto.tumblr.com)  
> I hope you enjoy!

The first thing he remembers seeing amongst the noise and chaos were green eyes. Emeralds rich with courage and determination that were only matched by the fire that he felt within his own chest. Teeth grit together when the split moment in time where their gazes met seemed to last much longer than it should have, broken when the brunet standing so far above the crowd of politicians averted his stare in order to make a hasty retreat. Mikleo’s mind began to work in overdrive, voice shouting before his brain could catch up with the words that were coming out of his mouth. Orders to catch the elusive young man who had so boldly made his appearance, finger pointing in the direction of where the masked intruder was heading. “Catch him! Don’t let him escape!” His own voice sounded foreign to him as his feet began their frantic pace in the same direction as other security personnel that heeded his command. The detective took to the front, commanding others who remained hot on his heels to disperse to cover more ground. There could be only one way to go, he knew the path of which these detested thieves made their exit. His deductions were second to none, he would get his finality with this capture.

 

Amethyst eyes never once lost sight of the target, only momentarily impressed by the dexterity of the darkly clothed phantom, the blood red hues of his jacket fluttering behind him as he ran across the beams of the scaffolds far above the rather gaudy conference room. Decked in golds and any other color that were symbols of power, the crystal chandeliers only proved their assistance to the masked form as he used them to his advantage by slightly blinding those who were below him as he made his escape. A curse muttered under his breath, Mikleo had to wince in order to keep sight of the shadowy figure, barely able to make out the silhouette as he trailed after from below. “Someone get up there! He’s going to the roof!” He barked, only barely hearing the acknowledging answers from those who obeyed his curt orders.

 

The detective took to the balcony stairs, quickly getting closer to the scaffolding where the brunet had made his path. His breathing already irregular, an underlying sensation of excitement at the events that took place. How extraordinary, that he were involved in such an elaborate set up. The name that had been spread around had left him with nightmares, it was something he couldn’t escape regardless of how he tried. He had seen with his own eyes what had happened to those who dare to have spoken out against the group of self proclaimed vigilantes that had gone around uninhibited changing the hearts of those they deemed corrupt, purifying them to something far different than what they had been. It had been some kind of mental manipulation, he was sure of it. The proper justice was one that couldn’t be ignored, he refused to allow as such. This group’s freedom would be crushed by his own hand if he could help it.

 

Mikleo had spent far too long building up the reputation with which got him the fame that he so often passed off with a wave of the hand. Humble was a way to describe it, yet he had his own reasons for doing so and none of them mattered at this moment. His ascent in the world of adults would pay off once his hands were wrapped around the throat of the foolish thief who had made his presence known in front of every eye who wanted nothing more than his blood on their hands. His footsteps were like a heartbeat in his ears, blood pounding as adrenaline ran its course through his veins, the ascent up the stairs to the roof where he was certain to corner the nameless phantom was far too long before the steel door was swung open. The gust of air that tousled his alabaster tresses startled him slightly, yet the recovery was quick as he was followed behind by a group of the security personnel that had originally been sent out to follow the trail.

 

“Sir, we can’t find him anywhere. Are you sure this is the direction he took?” The voice of the poor soul who spoke up fell to nothing but a mere whisper from the glare of the detective that bore holes into their skull. There were enough threats in his stare alone to bring down an entire army to their knees, if looks could kill the guard who had dared to speak up would have been foaming at the mouth with eyes rolling to the back of his head. The uniformed male felt the shiver of such a threat slither up his spine, opting not to speak out against the younger male to avoid that threat coming to fruition.

 

Mikleo was careful, there was no point in approaching an empty space blindly. The glimmer of the moon above that would usually alleviate such rampant thoughts did little to ease his mind that ran wild. Only barely did he recognise the dull ache in his knees, energy exerted in too quick of a fashion for his body to keep up with. Cuspids gnaw on the soft flesh of his lower lip, hard enough to feel a surge of sharp pain as iron tinged the tip of his tongue. One step followed by another, legs suddenly feeling full of lead. The lights of the surrounding buildings offered no reprieve, instead creating a pulsing headache that reverberated in his skull and threatened to tear it apart. Away from the small hoard of officers that had begun to search the rooftop in other directions, Mikleo found himself alone.

 

Barely able to register sound against the throbbing pulse of his heartbeat in his ears, he didn’t hear the startled shout of one of the random guards that had made their way up with him before a flash of scarlet flashed across his vision. He would have taken a step back, stumbling over his steps yet his feet faltered in their movements only to feel the sudden rush of his shoulder gripped tight as his stance was spun. His world was knocked off kilter, not having enough time to register the movements before his back was pressed against something solid and the sensation of his arms being pressed to his sides in binding froze him in his stance. Something cold was pressed against the flesh of his neck, a glint of metal that caught his eye but he dare not move to see what was pressed to the adam’s apple of his throat. The arm that had him trapped by the shoulders was stiff, the other holding his arms in place no less slack. His teeth grit, eyes darting to the side to find that the set of emeralds that he had seen earlier were a bit too close for his comfort. The warmth of his breath tickled Mikleo’s hair, the uncomfortable feeling sending a shiver up his spine. The knife pressed against his throat was something not to be taken lightly, a wrong move would send his blood spilling and Mikleo wasn’t about to tempt fate. A ‘tsk’ escaped his grit teeth, offering as much of a glare to the masked phantom who had him hostage in arms that felt a bit too strong, his back a bit too warm even through those dark clothes he wore. The gold accents were all that gave him away when the light hit them, intricate designs he couldn’t place a name to.

 

 

“I didn’t think the Scattered Bones would resort to such methods as violence, what happened to your sense of justice?” He spat, his temples flaring when his response came in the form of a low laugh in his ear, breath tingling on the shell before turning to face the crowd of frozen guard, all of them with weapons warily drawn. They dare not fire lest the probability of accidentally hitting one of their own become all too real. From where he was standing, Mikleo could hear a voice speaking, a microphone attached to his captor’s ear cuff. “ _ Shepherd! You need to make your escape! Hurry up! _ ” It was a female’s voice, he could hear as much though he couldn’t pinpoint the tone. He felt the brunet exhale, although his hold on the detective didn’t lessen in the slightest as his head rose from nearing Mikleo’s neck to direct his attention to the group that he would only consider the detective’s lackeys. How pathetic.

 

“We will change the hearts of the corrupt.  _ That _ is our justice.” The voice reverberated in the chest that was pressed to Mikleo’s back, feeling every word that was spoken in the low tone of warning. The detective could manage only to inhale before the grip that bound him tightened further. His brows furrowed, lips parting before air he tried to take in froze in his lungs when he felt the warmth of the thief’s words on his ear once more. “May these weary bones find peaceful rest, detective.” They breathed, Mikleo barely able to even register them before the sudden sensation of being released was followed by the exhilaration of being shoved forward towards the crowd. His head whipped around in time to see the coattails of the phantom’s jacket vanish over the side of the roof. Stammering to his feet, he dashed to the edge of the railing to peer over the side, desperately searching for those gold accents only to find that the masked brunet had disappeared from sight. A curse was expelled without restraint, eyes turning to the crowd of guards who had closed in on him to see if there was any injury on the teen as well as to see if they could spot the intruder on their own.

 

“Find him! He’s around here somewhere, there’s no way he escaped that fast!” He screamed, the guards scrambling away from his space to dart off the roof in a last ditch effort to locate the masked thief, leaving Mikleo alone. A fist clenched against the railing, inhaling as deep of breaths as his lungs could take until they burned in attempt to calm his racing heart. Shoulders trembled at the touch they had endured, his neck felt far too hot.

 

“Damn it... “ He exhaled, the run in with the Scattered Bones had been every bit of an endurance test as he had expected it to be.

 

And then some.


	3. Ch. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is setting building, but it is indeed important!  
> I'm really excited about writing this, though this chapter took me some time.  
> Art is by the lovely [Ryou!](http://layerto.tumblr.com) Please go check their page out!  
> You can find updates to this fic on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gemichan)!
> 
> Cheers!

“... Up--”

 

“... Wake up!”

 

The harsh feeling of a hand jerking his shoulder dragged him out of the foggy haze that he had been swimming through for hours now, an endless sea of sand that had him drowning at an agonizingly slow pace. His death felt certain, but that voice had cut through the heat that ran through his veins. The drug that had been administered was like molasses in his blood stream, a sedative by needle that pricked his skin so many times he lost count. Each time that fog seemed to lift, more of the drug was injected to pull him back beneath those waves. Sorey could feel it each time his heart began to stammer against the withdrawal when the effects began to wear off. He tried to remember how he got to this point, where he'd gone wrong.

 

The memories are shrouded in darkness, yet he’s able to grasp just a slight bit in order to recall the events that led up to now. He remembers an ambush, hands grabbing at him while guns were shoved in his face to stop him from escaping. The minute details are still a blur, yet he could have sworn he had heard someone mentioning that he had been sold out by one of his friends. He isn’t sure whether the fog of his mind had made up that part or if it had been real, it certainly didn’t matter either way given the current circumstances. The only thing that had followed those words had been handcuffs slapped against his wrists, fists to nearly every part of his body he could name. That drug that had been administered so many times he could feel his body starting to crave those lingering effects of unconsciousness that came along with the stinging liquid pouring through his blood. These events went far beyond the limits of what he knew police officials should be permitted, yet it seemed that a blind eye had been turned to it. He had been deemed a dangerous criminal, after all. The words had been spat in his face as many times as the needle had been shoved in his arm.

 

Blurred vision is dragged into focus by a pair of sharp amber eyes staring directly at him, the hand on his shoulder jerking him from the slumped position he had slouched in before the needle like tone that had brought him to consciousness strikes against his ears once more. The sound is nearly painful, yet he’s grateful that it’s something he can grasp onto in order to not slip back into that black tar pit he had been awakened from. He would speak to answer, yet his voice had yet to be found. He could only stare, glazed emeralds meeting the stare that bore into his face. A groan escaped his throat as he took in the owner of those eyes, an elder female of pale skin and long raven hair tied neatly in a braid. Her appearance was one of importance, an authority figure one was to respect and by the way she was looking at him, she knew it well and had no issues in reminding those who dared to argue with her. Her expression shifted, a scoff slipping past her lips as she finally appeared to have gotten what little attention he could give.

 

“You look like you’ve been to hell and back more than once… To think they would use such a drug on anyone, let alone you. Just how the hell were you even able to do all this, you’re just a kid. Hey, can you even hear me?” Her voice was as sharp as her eyes, impatient for a response as her hold on his shoulder tightened enough that a small sound of pain gurgled in Sorey’s throat as he winced against her hand. No doubt she was pressing on an injury that had been inflicted there, yet she didn’t relent in her determination to wrench him back to reality that he kept hovering underneath. “Answer me, damn it!  _ Wake up _ !” A harsh jerk yanked him once more, his response this time around a lot more defined thanks to her efforts. “Ow… Let go of me… I can hear you…” Sorey's voice was thick in his throat, his tongue felt like lead in his mouth as his response was spoken a lot slower than he had intended. Where one might have felt relief to finally have been answered, the woman's eyes narrowed instead as she released his shoulder only to cross her arms and stare him down. Sorey could feel the scrutiny of her glare, the doubt that lingered almost tangibly in the air a weight on his shoulders as his gaze fell for a moment before meeting her once more.

 

“To hell and back is a bit of an understatement… Who are you…?” The sound he was making felt foreign to his own ears, unable to recognize the tone that was coming out of his mouth but glad enough that he could speak at all with the lead of the drug that was weighing his body down where he sat. He watched as the woman huffed in irritation, finally moving from where she was standing ( far too close to him for his comfort ) in order to take a seat in the empty chair across the table in front of him. Only now was he able to take a look at his surroundings, taking in the sight of the interrogation room tinged in a gloomy hue of grey that was only contrasted by the venous red of the woman’s blazer as she sat before him. A stark contrast, his mind commented as his gaze never lingered longer than a few seconds as his brain still swam in the murky waters of the drug burning in his veins. Unable to concentrate for long, he took in nearly every detail of the room despite how little there was to actually look at. The tiles of the walls were the same coloring as the floor, that same dismal grey with nothing on them for distractions sake. The room was basically barren save for the metal table that separated him from the dark haired woman, two chairs only that served the purpose for what the room was meant for. A blinking out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, a camera mounted to the wall that was surely capturing every aching moment that passed as he sat there silent once more, waiting for her to answer. To Sorey, hours had passed before the woman finally spoke up, albeit it had only been several seconds, if that.

 

 

“Velvet Crowe, Public Prosecutor and the one in charge of your case, however it hardly looks like it’ll be much of a case at all, given what’s been stacked against you. Sorey Shepard, you are charged with crimes that could give you the death penalty, you realize that don’t you?” Her voice was tinged with anger, irritation at events he didn’t know of.

 

_ No… That’s not right… I’m missing something… _

 

The thought that surprised him brought about a bit more consciousness, his muddled mind eager to grasp at what little it could in order to stay focused as Sorey exhaled heavily a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. A memory was held before him, he grabbed onto it only to met with the recollections of being in this room before the Prosecutor had ever arrived. A man in a suit along with another officer had been in this room, had administered the drug to him repeatedly before watching him struggle in vain against the cuffs slapped to his wrists that kept him confined to the chair he was in. They’d yanked at his hair, kicked him to the floor before picking him back up again to repeat the process. He spat out blood onto that pristine grey floor, coughing that lit fire in his chest from the pain where he had possibly bruised a rib due to the attacks that had been dealt to his body. The man in the suit’s voice was mocking, scorning and cruel as he dragged Sorey to a sloppy sitting position by his hair, finally ordering the officer who had accompanied him to remove the cuffs that had been biting into the flesh of his wrists. Relief stung as he rubbed at the raw skin, bruised and cut with blood that been dried only to flow again when the metal cut in.

 

“To think the leader of the phantom thieves was nothing more than a seventeen year old brat, one with an assault charge already over your head. Are you looking for a death sentence?” The threat that lingered behind such words fell on half-deaf ears, the thought process behind it lacking thanks to the drug. Emeralds fell to the needle that lay on the floor, breathing heavy as he recalled just how many times he had been injected with it and those like it. The man in the suit noticed where his eyes had lingered, a laugh that sent a shiver up Sorey’s spine low in in his throat as he knelt down to Sorey’s level in manner that seemed more condescending than anything else. “What, you want another dose? Sorry, but we need you conscious for now. Don’t think that you’ll get off easy just because you’re a kid. Reckless endangerment, blackmail, defamation, obstruction of justice… Heh, you were even found in the possession of weapons as well as manslaughter. You really had the works set up.” His mocking tone tore right to the center of Sorey’s chest as he stared in a daze. He would have argued against the accusations, yet his brain couldn’t put thoughts to words, even if they would have mattered. His head swam with confusion, the man gaining obvious amusement from his befuddled and beaten expressions as he help out a clipboard with official looking documents attached. “You are to sign this, understand? It’s a confession, don’t try anything stupid. You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.” Sorey paused to study his face, that stern expression unwavering before the brunet nodded slowly without retort. A pen was produced from the man’s pocket, held out in a fashion that was similar to handing a gun over for someone to shoot themselves in the head. To Sorey, the differences were far too small. He could only gather that he was indeed signing his life away as the pen scrawled messily across the paper, his hand shaking as his signature was written. In the back of his mind, he swore he could hear a death knell.

 

 

“Don’t think you’ll walk out of here in one piece, you understand me brat? We’ll  _ make _ you understand that you’ll be held accountable for your actions,” The man could have easily spat the words in Sorey’s face, he may as well have with the way they were delivered as he took back the pen and clipboard from Sorey’s hands with more force than was needed before standing to his feet and nodding to the officer that had remained silent through the ordeal. Sorey watched as the man left the room before the officer approached, grabbing him up by his shoulder and all but slamming him back into the chair. Sorey winced at the force, his eyes glancing around the room frantically before noticing the camera that was mounted to the wall. It’s blinking red light surely indicated it was recording everything, but perhaps he had stared for too long as the officer noticed just what he was looking at and turned to look at the camera in tandem. He could hear the officer scoff, an amused chuckle before turning and connecting his fist with Sorey’s cheek, knocking him to the floor once again. Before Sorey could even catch his breath, he felt the hard tip of a boot connect with his stomach, sending his vision swimming as his breath was stolen from his lungs. He could feel the pinpricks of tears sting his eyes as warm streaks fell down his cheeks onto the floor. The officer loomed over him, grabbing him by the hair hard enough to yank out a few strands before getting a bit too close to Sorey’s face for his comfort. Sorey could feel the officer’s breath, shuddering at the smirk that was placed against chapped lips. “You thinking you can use the camera as evidence? You really are stupid, aren’t you.” A pause came, Sorey noticing that the officer was giving him a chance to speak. His voice was hoarse, breaking in his throat as his response came in the form of a short shake of his head and a breathless whisper. “N… No… That’s not…”

 

He heard the officer laugh once more before feeling a force against his head as the officer shoved his head against the floor before releasing him. His temple connected hard against the tile flooring, cracking as pain shot through his skull and more tears fell from his eyes as he gasped in his agony. “Good. You’re not that stupid, then. Not like it matters anyway. We’ll take our slow, sweet time with you. Now behave.” The officer spoke brutally as he jerked Sorey from the floor and into his chair once more, the brunet hearing his bitter laughter echo against his eardrums as his vision began to fade. He could only recall those last moments as the officer walked out the door before losing consciousness once again.

 

_ No… There’s a reason... _

 

“Hey, are you listening to me?”

 

Sorey’s head jerked, and through his swollen eyes he could see the raven haired Prosecutor’s stare directed on him with the same amount of impatience she had woken him up with. The brunet knelt forward, elbows resting on the table as he used his palm as a support for his forehead. “I'm listening… You're Prosecutor Crowe. I know the charges that were put against me, but they're all…-- they're all wrong.” He stuttered over the words, fumbling for the right way to say them as he shook his head in a futile attempt to clear the fog that still lingered heavily. Velvet's amber eyes narrowed, queuing in on his sudden declaration. He watched as her slim fingers curled against the sleeve of her blazer, clenching the fabric as though she were trying to calm herself before speaking. For all Sorey knew, that was exactly what she doing. It didn't change the nagging feeling he was forgetting something important. He heard the woman inhale, hands releasing her sleeves before leaning forward. “I was put in charge of the case relating to the Scattered Bones. And I don't think you understand just  _ how much _ it took me just to be able to  _ talk _ to you, my time here is limited so you better not waste my efforts. Do I make myself clear? You are considered a terrorist to this country, you and those who conspired with you. You  _ will _ tell me everything.” She demanded, her voice heavy with authority that left the brunet no room for argument or retort.

 

But Sorey was tired of “authority.” He was tired of adults beating into him and berating every move he made. He eyes crinkled, unsure of what expression he we making. Velvet seemed to dismiss it, or refuse to acknowledge any sort of rebuttal from him as she leaned forward once more to exert her dominance over the situation. “Start from the beginning and tell me. This will be the deciding factor of your case, Mr. Shepard. You moved to Ladylake on orders of your probation officer last spring, correct? Why.”

 

Sorey lulled in his seat, not in avoidance but of recollection as he grasped at the memory of where it had all started. He could recall that it had been long after school had ended, the sun had set hours ago and he was heading home from his after school activities. Basketball had run longer than normal thanks to the upcoming tournament, and the manager had asked for extra time in order to make sure the team was prepared. Sorey hadn't complained, it had kept him from going home to an empty house. Selene was a wonderful mother, of that he couldn’t deny nor would he have even tried to, but being the single parent of a teenage boy took its toll and she was hardly ever home due to her overbearing workload. Sorey had always done his best to make sure her life wasn't overly difficult, keeping his grades above average and staying out of trouble, the woman had enough rumors circulating and he had decided from an early age that he wasn’t going to make matters worse. Yet a dark house at the end of the day while knowing that his meal would be wrapped up in the fridge left the nerves unsettled regardless. Sorey let an exhale slip past his lips as his attention raised to meet Velvet’s ever probing eyes, that amber color as cold as stone, before properly beginning to recall the events that had taken place that night.

 

“I had been walking home… I heard a woman yelling and it sounded like she was in trouble… She kept yelling  _ ‘stop!’ _ among other things… So I went to go see what was happening. A voice like that… I couldn’t just ignore it.” His silence was punctuated with the effects of the drug in his system, recalling the events of such a night were as hazy as remembering how he had gotten captured in the first place. He could vaguely remember seeing the woman who had been screaming and the fear in her eyes as a well-dressed, albeit rather disheveled looking man about twice her size was gripping on her arm in a fashion that was obviously painful. Her cries for help, the smell of alcohol on the man as Sorey approached the two to try and step in to help her, the brunet was only able to recall bits of pieces of that night in his current state of mind. Velvet’s expression shifted as he spoke, tilting her head as though attempting to piece the picture in her own mind as he continued on. He recounted grabbing the man’s arm to try and stop him from forcing the frightened woman into an alleyway, noting that he was stockier than Sorey himself and about twice as large. Still, Sorey had stood his ground, telling the man not to keep bothering the woman who was with him, trying as hard as he could to diffuse the situation before something regrettable came to pass. The drunken male had scoffed, pushing Sorey back with a barked order that children should be good and just go home rather than sticking their noses in adult business. That had set off a fuse, and Sorey wasn’t about to take it sitting down, not while the man was reaching for the woman once more to try and continue his assault. The brunet had stepped forward, using all the strength he could gather as he used his knees for leverage in shoving the man to the side and knocking him against the pavement. He hadn’t anticipated the man losing his balance in his inebriated state, stumbling as his head cracked sickeningly against the cement; nor had he anticipated the man lying still for several moments before shifting with an agonized groan to sit up, holding his bleeding head that stained greying locks as his cold eyes bore holes into Sorey that would have murdered him right then and there if it were possible.

 

Velvet remained quiet as she listened to the boy’s testimony, finger tapping against the table as she took in each word while waiting for him to finish. “He threatened to sue me after that… I ended up getting arrested and charged with assault. That was when I was ordered to move here for a year… It was for my probation period.” Finishing with a heavy sigh, Sorey felt his head fog up before he could hear the woman snap her fingers to bring him back to the room. “Don’t you dare start losing focus on me, we haven’t gotten started,” Velvet snapped bitterly, refusing to let him daze out for even a moment. She tugged at a file that had been placed on the table, bulging only slightly with papers that surely held vital information. Sorey eyed it with delayed reactions, exhaling as he leaned forward to press his pulsing head against the palm of his hand. He could hear the woman shift, no doubt to try and snap at him once more, but he held up his hand to stop her before she could as a note that he wasn’t losing his grip. Once he heard her settle, he nodded silently before her exasperated sigh made his teeth clench.

 

“Alright, so you moved here on the assault charge… That you’re saying was defense of someone else. Your real story starts when you arrived in Ladylake, so tell me everything from there. You, as the leader of the Scattered Bones, targeted several individuals, having claimed to ‘purify’ them of their evil. Is that true?” Scathing tone no less, she waited until Sorey simply nodded in answer. She wasn’t wrong in her accusation to that extent, yet there was so much beneath the surface that hadn’t even been remotely scratched. Calloused fingers rubbed at his forehead before breathing heavily as he slumped back in his chair, hands falling lazily in his lap as he recalled the details. “... You make it sound so simple…”

 

Her eyes narrowed at that, but the silence that lingered after made it clear that the brunet wasn’t going to be going into the nitty gritty on the topic anytime soon. A scoff as her hands folded over themselves on the metal table, the chill keeping her nerves from alighting in fury before taking a moment to think. “Alright, then, but don’t you think for a second that you’ll be able to avoid anything. Let’s start with your first victim, a counselor at your school, Rayfalke High School. To think you would target a staff member of all people, let alone one for a private institution as esteemed as yours. Counselor Lunarre, was his name? Start talking.” As she spoke, her hands swiftly began moving, pulling the folder closer to her person before opening it to the first set of clipped papers, a picture of a foxish looking man that sent a shiver up Sorey’s spine. He pursed his lips, souring at the memory that swam through the drugged ocean he barely stayed afloat in before hanging his head in recollection. Leaning forward, he placed his chin on the back of his hands for support as his eyes closed in exhaustion and recollection.

 

He could remember if he focused hard enough, the sounds of the day he first arrived in Ladylake still echoing in his ears as he lingered back to the train he had ridden on with the hopes he carried for what he could do in order to clear his name in a city that so often was a picture of grandeur.


	4. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That which one refuses to adapt to, will always follow the path of a blind man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness this chapter took a while to update, I sincerely apologise for that! I am in training for a new job so my time is being focused on that while I work on this fic in bits and pieces. Surely enough, however, I will continue it! I am so very grateful for all of your support and kind words, I am surprised this has been so well received! You all are very kind. Please continue to support us as we will do our best to see this project through! This chapter is a bit long, with a lot of detail. Please look forward to the next chapter! See you then!  
> Art is by the lovely [Ryou!](http://layerto.tumblr.com)  
> Please follow updates for this fic from my [Twitter page!](https://twitter.com/Gemichan)

The morning of the day he had left Elysia had been overcast, a melancholy tone to the chilly air as he bade his mother farewell. He could remember seeing the tears that glistened in her eyes, stubbornly refusing to fall in lieu of giving her son the best smile she could muster despite the circumstances.

“You’ll be ok, won’t you? Are you sure you will?” She had asked, her voice cracking in the pain that lingered behind her confidence.

The sound tore straight through Sorey’s chest, heart hiccuping that sent heat to the edges of his reddened eyes. He was exhausted from the court hearings, constantly checking in with the parole officer who was a bit more than eager much less demanding when it came to his punctuality. It had been the final verdict after the school board had ultimately voted to expel the once known honor student following the assault charge that now dragged behind him like prison chains. He could feel the alienating stares of his peers, the shrinking back of those he had once called friends as they attempted to create as much distance between them and him as they could while still appearing subtle. Sorey had caught the change, it would have been impossible to miss the sudden shift of treatment with how their eyes always seemed to linger on him just a bit too long or how the whispers died down when he entered the room.

If he were asked, Sorey would have called it a blessing to have been released from that intensity; it was a relief, in some sense, that he could turn away from the wall that had been built against him by those he had been so close to. The only remorse he could feel about the situation in its entirety was the sadness within his mother’s expression. It wasn’t disappointment, Selene had always been so adamant about her son’s innocence, her pride in him far exceeding his own. Sorey couldn’t have been more grateful for Selene’s presence, having saved him on more than one occasion from going absolutely insane about the matter at hand. She was a headstrong woman, always willing to go the distance when it came to her son and his interests. Her kindness was one Sorey always strived to inherit, her faith in people second to none, yet she was anything but naive or gullible.

A hero, Sorey had often referred to her as, an aspiration he strived for, which only escalated the shame he felt when the sentence had been delivered by the judge. Sorey could remember his head falling, eyes glancing at his beloved mother to see the shock on her face, the utter disbelief that his testimony of the situation would be so easily ignored in favor of the supposed ‘victim’ who had claimed Sorey came from nowhere to attack him. He couldn’t help but laugh at how she had so vehemently claimed that the old men who still could think of themselves as politicians could still be so blind. Those same emotions held true as he stood at the train station that would take him away from this woman who had spent so much of her life for his sake, only for it to be uprooted. His smile was soft as he hugged her, promising that he would behave in Ladylake in the only school that would accept him with his newly acquired criminal record as well as for his caretaker that had agreed to take him in for the duration of his probationary period. Selene had promised that the man who was to be housing Sorey was incredible, always willing to assist her in anything she may have needed. A wonderful friend to his father, she had said with earnest confidence in her eyes, someone who could be trusted no matter the situation despite his gruff demeanor. He was rough around the edges, but countable nonetheless.

Sorey had never met the man, or if he had, he was too young to remember. He couldn't help but wonder what he was walking into while sitting on that train, his eyes wandering around to glance at the other commuters while the blending of voices reached his ears in a dull murmur. Ladylake was at least twice the size of his hometown in Elysia, if not moreso. He had always heard the stories of how the city life was bustling, and Sorey would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous about experiencing it firsthand, let alone experiencing it by himself. The people around him all seemed so distant, each in their own little world as they read their newspapers or played on their phones. The gentle hum of the music the middle school student sitting to his right could be barely heard through their earphones, a song that Sorey couldn’t recognize. Clutching his bag a little closer to his person, his thoughts continued their rampant diversions, unable to focus as he tried to settle his nerves with little avail. Only the sharp sound of the train’s automated system declaring that they would be reaching the internal station of Ladylake snapped him from his musings, startling him as the people around him bustled about to prepare their departure. Sorey followed suit, clumsily stumbling to his feet as he slung his bag over his shoulder to stand within the crowd that gathered by the train doors. Emeralds remained unfocused, always shifting from one thing to the next as they scanned the crowd around him as well as the people standing on the platform of the station as the train pulled in before slowing to a stop. The warning to stay clear of the doors chimed before the sound of air hissing as the doors opened, Sorey waiting just a little while to allow others to exit before he slid into the crowd to make his way onto the platform. He was just a little taken aback by the sheer size of the station, noting mentally that the one in Elysia paled in comparison.

A lick of his lips to center himself, the brunet snapped himself from his reverie in order to make his way up the stairs that lead him out of the station and directly in the smack dab center of Ladylake. The boy couldn’t help himself as his jaw fell a little slack at the sight of just how _large_ the city was, despite having tried to mentally prepare himself for such a surprise. His imagination hadn’t quite been able to wrap around the size of this calibre, and it took a moment for it to catch up to speed. People moved around him in swarms, each with their own agenda yet Sorey couldn’t help but stare as they passed by, groups moving in droves to their destinations through the streets when passing was permitted before the vehicles took to the roads. Drinking in the sight of such a busy location, the brunet remained stunned before shifting to take his phone out of his pocket. Taking a look at the time as well as a map of the central area, he smiled upon realizing that he still had plenty of time to meet with his caretaker and get acquainted with the area. His dear mother had told him that the caretaker was a bit hard to get along with at first, as he never did well around those he wasn’t absolutely sure of, yet he was more than willing to step up in order to care for Sorey during his probationary period. He had always said he had owed the boy’s father a favor, and this was one he had volunteered for on his own. Sorey was nervous, yet confident in his mother’s assurance.

Placing his phone back into his pocket, he was just about to step into the street to cross when something clacked softly against the sidewalk and bumped into his foot. Emeralds peered down to find a softly glowing orb made out of what looked to be glass nestled now by his foot, its soft purple hue mesmerizing before Sorey bent down to pick it up. He rolled it around in his palm, looking around for any sign of someone having dropped it who may be looking for it. When he couldn’t find such person out of the crowds, his expression fell slightly as he glanced back down at the orb. There was an odd attraction to the orb, as if something contained within was calling to him, something beckoning to the very deepest reaches of his soul. The brunet couldn't put his finger on it, or give it any sort of name, but finding the owner in his current location would have been anything less than impossible. He was quite impressed that the orb hadn’t shattered upon hitting the concrete, finding nay a knick or even a scratch in the smooth glass. With the thought in mind to turn it into the police station as lost and found, Sorey went to put the orb in his pocket before the sudden sensation of it _pulsing_ in his palm stopped him short. Glancing down at the glass ball, it felt warmer to the touch than it had before, its soft purple luminescence a brighter hue. Startled by the feeling, Sorey glanced around him only to find the world seeming to slow to a stop. As if hitting pause on a movie, he was the only one who was able to move normally as the rest of the populace froze in its place. He opened his mouth to speak, yet the echoing sound of a voice in the back of his mind stopped him short.

_Thou who wields the wings of rebellion…_ _  
_ _Thy heart of purification…_

_What misdeeds have befallen Thou…?_

 

_O’ Shepherd… O’ Shepherd…_

 

_Thy will be done…_

His heartbeat stuttered, the pulsing now feeling like it was directly in his brain as he brought a hand to his temple, applying pressure in hopes of alleviation with little avail. He groaned as the pulsations grew more intense, his vision blurring before sighting in the distance flames of crystal blue. They roared mercilessly, aiming towards the clarity of the sky above as the voice in his head called out to every corner of his body; the ache nearly unbearable, Sorey fell to his knees as he clutched his head yet continued to grimace at the roaring blue flames that stared back at him with a face twisted in crimson red. It’s smile was cruel, his heart wild in his chest as he gasped for air; every little gasp seized in his throat as he inhaled in desperation, beads of sweat gathering on his brow that trickled down his temples.

_Rise… Thou Shepherd…_

 

_Thy time draws nigh…_

_Soon…_

As quickly at the nauseating sensations came, Sorey found himself surrounded by the sounds of the city returning to life. Stricken with a jolt of fear, he looked up to find everything moving as if nothing out of place had ever occurred. The only odd thing amongst the street were the stares he received, reminding him that he was still on the ground after having been brought to his knees by the overwhelming force. Recalling how to stand again, sore muscles shifted as he rose to his feet on shaking legs, glancing down at the orb still grasped tightly in his palm that had dulled its glow to near unrecognizable hues. Another glance around him failed to show anything suspicious, thus Sorey opted to place the orb in his bag before continuing along his way to the residential district of Ladylake. All along the way, his thoughts raced to the events that had taken place, curious as to why only he had seemed affected by them while no one else could recognize them let alone react. The voice that had spoken such philosophical words was one he had never heard before, a tone rich and deep. It almost sounded familiar, yet Sorey knew without a doubt that he had never heard it before. The meanings of the words had been lost, unable to determine what their intentions had been, unwilling to go back and try again to hear it. Another glance at his phone from his pocket showed that the meeting time was growing nearer than he had expected, confusion tensing his brows at how much time had passed from then until now.

“When did I…” The words were lost on his tongue, shaking his head to let them fall to the wayside as he pressed onward through the crowds of people to the residential district.

The back streets were a lot quieter than the main central hub, something Sorey was internally grateful for. His head was still throbbing, an ache that had dulled yet still persistent and unable to be ignored. He made it a point to remind himself to ask his caretaker for some medicine to alleviate the pain once they met, glancing around to take in the tranquil surroundings of businessmen returning home for the day as children played in the streets. His eyes locked with a woman who was in her yard hanging up laundry to dry while her young son played with toy cars in the grass, both parties exchanging gentle smiles and acknowledging nods before Sorey kept walking on. The streets were narrow, the buildings and houses tall enough to block out the setting sun as it burned the sky with oranges and reds, clouds reflecting the hues in a gorgeous array that the brunet couldn’t help but stop to stare at momentarily, appreciating the gentle sounds of people’s blended conversations with the chirping of evening birds. The weather was growing warmer, early April still just a bit chilly when the sun wasn’t high above and Sorey drew in his coat just a bit before pressing along the sidewalks. Each house he passed held its charm, decorated with botany or wind chimes that jingled with the softest of breezes that blew down the streets. The colors meshed well, he noted, something he could appreciate in passing as he searched on for his destination.

Something he had to pay attention to, however, was the tense atmosphere of the small streets. Everyone he passed appeared on edge about something, eyes wary as they glanced around them no matter where he looked. Another thing he couldn’t help but take notice of was the rather large number of policemen that had been posted in various spots around the area, each standing straight as a pin despite how their expressions showed they would have rather been anywhere but there. Sorey took care in approaching one, trying to offer as friendly a smile as he could muster when the officer gave him a discourteous look.

“What is it,” The officer spoke curtly, resulting in Sorey stepping back just slightly to pull out his phone to show the address he was looking for.

“Could you point me in the direction of this residence, officer? I’m a little lost.” Sorey tried to sound as polite as he could despite the uninterested countenance that met him.

The officer peered at the screen for just a moment before nodding and pointing a lazy finger towards the side street further down. “Turn on that street and then make your first right. It’ll be the second house you see.”

Without further inquiry, Sorey bows his head in appreciation before heading towards the direction the officer had given him. Turning on the side street led to a much quieter area, a breath of fresh air to the brunet as he searched for the house in question. Finding it proved no challenge, yet the darkness from inside worried him a little. He wasn’t late, according to his phone’s clock, but a ring of the doorbell provided no answer.

Lips drawing a bit thin, Sorey stared at the empty residence until an elderly neighbor approached him with a gentle smile. “Are you looking for the owner? He’s probably still at the cafe if you are, so you should go there first.”

Turning to face the elderly man, Sorey tilted his head with just the smallest expression of confusion. “Cafe? Which one?” He hadn’t been told of such a business, let alone it being where he needed to go in order to meet his new caretaker. The man nodded, that soft smile still pressed to his wrinkled face, something Sorey took quiet appreciation of as he listened to his new destination.

“The Windrider Cafe, it’s further down the next street, next door to the antique bookstore. It closes up in about an hour so you still have time to get there from here.” The old man bade his farewells as Sorey thanked him for his kindness, the two parting with a pleasant goodbye as the brunet made his way to the designated street in search of the cafe.

Finding the bookstore was an easy enough task, the shelving in front of the store giving off the scent of old parchment and ink; it was a scent that Sorey took comfort in, lingering just slightly in front of the store’s window to peer at the books neatly lined amongst the shelves. He took in some of the titles, remembering to return here in his free time to browse a bit more thoroughly before continuing along to the Cafe next door. Sure enough, the sign above the small awning read the name that had been been given to him. Windrider Cafe, the wooden sign decorated plainly with gold etching. It gave a homey feel, the soft colors of browns and reds from the building’s paint to the hand crafted sign. Sorey couldn’t help but smile at the appeal before opening the door to step inside, the jingling of the brass bell hanging above the door signaling his arrival. A glance around the small cafe revealed a homey little seating area; booths in soft browns matched the natural colors of the counters and curtains, a relatively darkened room that held a comfortable atmosphere if not a little classy at best. It certainly gave off the vibe of where you could leave your worries at the door and just sit while enjoying the warming effects of the coffees that were served. The scent of roasted coffee beans was heavenly to Sorey’s nose, the tenseness of his sore muscles seeming to melt with just the wafting smell that permeated the air. It allowed him to relax, sighing with the pleasant aroma as it tickled his nose. To his left, an elderly couple sat and chatted quietly, topics about the news relating to the goings on of the town yet otherwise pointless banter. Sorey couldn’t help but smile at the softness of the scene, the domesticity that hung close yet his attention was diverted with the sound of heavy footsteps from the stairs leading to the upper floor, no doubt a storage room if Sorey were to guess.

He stood patiently in the walkway of the cafe as a taller male emerged from the steps, the brunet’s first observations were of the strands of silver tresses that hung to his shoulders, his bangs thickly covering his eyes. Sorey couldn’t help but wonder how he could see, yet that answer was given soon enough when the male grabbed a white stick that had been leaning by the wall next to the staircase; blind, the man was blind, a shiver of regret slithering up the brunet’s spine as he watched the man easily maneuver around the cafe to take his place behind the counter. It was as if he could see in vivid detail every little thing in the small coffeeshop, Sorey couldn’t help but be slightly enamored with the way the man’s deft hands moved in pouring hot water over a strainer filled with ground coffee beans into a mug beneath.

“Well? Are you gonna just stand there or sit down?” The man suddenly speaking startled Sorey, his spine straightening stiffly in response as he stammered his response, “Oh - Y-Yes, I’m sorry.”

He could hear the man sigh as he took his seat on one of the stools at the counter, a hot cup of the freshly brewed coffee placed in front of him with some cream and sugar to flavor as he pleased. Sorey set to work setting up at he liked, emeralds raising to the man once his task was done and the warm cup was brought to his lips before a tentative taste was taken.

“You’re Sorey, aren’t you? Selene’s kid. Seems like you made it here in one piece, the city didn’t tear you apart did it?”

Sorey blinked from behind his coffee mug, momentarily taken aback by the lithe tone of teasing from the older male. His sarcasm was found to be refreshing, something Sorey could relax to. “No, it wasn’t too much trouble. I had been expecting to meet you at your home so I had gone there first.”

His explanation brought forth an airy exhale, the man leaning against the counter stiffly. “I told Selene where to send you, but you found it just the same. Name’s Dezel, if you weren’t already told.”

Sorey would have reached out his hand to shake Dezel’s, yet the other male hadn’t made a move, thus he kept his hands rooted against his coffee mug. Instead, he hummed in response, a friendly sound from the back of his throat.

“Thank you for agreeing to house me while I’m here, Dezel. It really helped, and not just for me.” He spoke earnestly, having remembered the struggles of finding a place to relocate to quickly within the timeframe that his parole officer had given.

Dezel scoffed, a shrug of his shoulders a nonchalant dismissal of Sorey’s gratitude as he didn’t see it necessary. “I owe one to your father, and Selene had always treated me well even after he died. Taking care of an idiot who got himself a criminal record isn’t impossible. Just keep your nose out of trouble.”

The gruff words brought a smile to Sorey’s lips, taking a moment to finish his coffee before setting the mug on its saucer. “The coffee here is really good, Dezel,” He complimented, noting the softening of the corners of Dezel’s lips just slightly.

“If you’re done with your coffee, come with me. I’ll show you where you’ll be staying. It’s upstairs here, so don’t make too much noise when the cafe’s open. Other than that, do whatever you want as long as it’s within your common sense. You’ll have to clean up the place but Selene already sent all the things you’ll need for the year.”

Sorey stood to follow the man upstairs as he spoke, grateful as always for his mother’s selfless diligence. Watching as Dezel effortlessly moved around the cafe even without his white cane, they made their way up the stairs that he had first come down from. Gazing around the upper floor, there was no doubt that the room was nothing more than an attic; the storage space was filled with various items for the cafe below. Yet it had been cleared as much as it could be, a clean futon placed neatly in the corner by the wide windows while a couch resided on the opposite wall next to an old wooden desk that had been set up for obvious study reasons. Despite the carious clutter amongst the shelves that lined the rest of the walls, the area was relatively clean. Sorey could feel the tenseness of his shoulders melt, grateful for the lax atmosphere that hung in the cool evening air. He heard Dezel shift beside him, moving in turn to meet the man’s face.

“You can move things around as you want, but do it when the cafe is closed. Too much noise drives them away and I can’t run this joint without business. Tomorrow I’ll take you to see the school, but after that you’re on your own. Just keep to yourself and no one will look at you twice.” His explanation was curt, Sorey taking it in stride as he wordlessly affirmed the man’s warnings.

Dezel shrugged in response, turning to head back downstairs before stopping by the top step. “I shouldn’t have to tell you this, but your actions are being monitored. Whatever happened is your business, but here you have to keep others in mind. Get to bed, you’ve got a long day tomorrow.” With his final warning given, Sorey watched as Dezel descending the stairs and out of sight before sighing a bit more heavily than he anticipated. Setting his bag on the floor, he shuffled to the futon before getting the sheets set up as he liked.

Once he had taken a seat on the mattress, feeling it sink beneath his weight, Sorey took in a deep breath to center himself and collect his thoughts. He was in a city was that entirely new, a room that wasn’t his own; Sorey allowed the silence to seep into his bones and ease his nerves. The distant sounds of the few patrons downstairs helped ground him, reminding him that he could make it through this without fail. The normality of the sound forcing him to admit that life continued on, that he his day to day would keep going regardless of what had transpired in Elysia. Sorey found comfort in it, able to use the reasoning as a method of coping. His mind wandered to his arrival of Ladylake, the sheer number of people that walked the streets. His thoughts diverted to what had happened in the central street, remembering the glowing orb that now resided in his school bag. Standing from the bed before grabbing the bag from where it had been left on the floor, Sorey pulled the glass ball out and let the weight fall firm in his grasp. Turning it over in his palm as he had before, the soft luminescence was mesmerizing, the rich purple hue reflected against the brunet’s emerald eyes. He remembered the words that had resounded in his head, reverberated in his chest as his body had failed to function. Laying on his back against the chill of the floor, the light from the ceiling lamps cast the purple glow against his chest as he shifted it in his fingers.

“What exactly are you… This glass ball isn’t like any I’ve seen…” Fully aware that no one was there to listen to him muse aloud, Sorey listened as only the muffled sounds of Dezel talking to a customer downstairs answered his quiet inquiries.

Replacing the gem back into his bag safely, Sorey took to changing his clothes from the uniform he would soon call his own into a far more comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Hanging the uniform up by the window in order to prevent wrinkles, the brunet smoothed the fabric before climbing into the futon that had been set up. It was a lot more comfortable than it had appeared, the softness of the mattress against tired muscles a blessing as Sorey gracelessly let his head hit the pillow before turning to look out the large windows that lined the attic’s wall. It didn’t take long for Sorey to feel his body weight sink, the events of the day having worn him out far more than he had first assumed as the heaviness of sleep was quickly beginning to take its hold. His eyelids drooped as his attention was wearily beginning to fade from consciousness, darkness seeping in as he drifted seamlessly into restless dreams.

He dreamt of a face he had never seen, a foxish expression that grinned from ear to ear that left shivers slithering up his spine. Cold amber eyes stared at him, freezing him in place while the reverberating sounds of sobs pierced his ears and shook him straight to the core. They were chilling sounds, a glance around him showed hazy visions of darkened halls lined with hooks, all more worse for wear than not with rust and other gorish material. His stomach lurched, refusing to look closer upon the pieces still lingering against the oxidized metal. The grotesque cries felt as though they would split his head in two, the distant sound of something tearing ripping straight through his chest and Sorey fell to his knees against a dirty cement floor. Bile rose in his throat, his stomach twisting as a wretched stench reached his nostrils while a distant laugh cut through the horrendous cries for help. Behind the noise, there was a voice; deep and rich in volume and tone, it was one that Sorey latched onto for familiarity as he attempted to rise shakily to his feet. It called for him, beckoned him to continue forward and the brunet could only obey the demand as the hook lined walls began to close in around him.

His body felt weighted, carrying lead in his chest as one leg moved on front of the other at a snail’s pace. His thoughts centered on the voice that beckoned him, the walls closing in momentarily ignored as he slugged along. Blurred vision keyed in on a doorway nearing in the distance, the blinding light forcing Sorey to wonder if he’d somehow died as he kept trudging closer to the doorway. What felt like an eternity passed before the door was finally in reachable distance, Sorey stumbling through as the brush of a hook grazed his shoulder. Hazily glancing behind him, Sorey tiredly heard the harsh grinding of metal as his way back was closed off.

The room that he had been led to ( Forcefully, at that, lest he be impaled ) was a stark contrast to the dingy hallway, a tower of polished stone with stairs leading to an unseen upper floor. The tower was lined with intricately carved stone along the walls, as if he had entered the gates of heaven themselves before reaching his judgement podium. Sorey felt exhausted, unsure of how he could be so tired when he was certain he was already dead, yet the sight before him was as much of a puzzlement as the rest of this oddly shaped tower. A small female, dark purple hues staring almost lifelessly into the very core of his person, dark hair neatly tied in twin tails atop her while the fabric of her royal lavender dressings fit her physique well. The brunet was taken aback by her presence, certain that she had not been standing where she was now merely a moment ago. He would have been far more startled by the sight had he not been as exhausted as he was, but the small flip of his heart couldn’t be ignored fully as she gazed upon him in a judgmental fashion. It was only after a few seconds pause that she moved, grasping the sides of her dress and offering a polite curtsy to the brunet. Standing once more, her petite frame shifted to the side, allowing Sorey access to the staircase behind her.

“Master is waiting, do not keep him. I will lead you, so do keep up,” Her voice was soft, yet there was a diction unable to be overlooked.

She was one who would use what means were available to exert the authority she felt she had. Sorey had no means to fight her, nor would he, thus a soft nod was her answer and he was glad that she took it as such. Her back turned to face him, ascending the stairs swiftly in a manner that Sorey had to speed his steps in order to match. Nothing more was said between the two as she led him to the upper floor, the brunet opting to keep the silence in favor of glancing around the area as they made their way upwards. Only the sight of carved pillars and stone walls greeted him, Sorey confident that he was in some form of purgatory with the small female being the escorter of lost souls.

Silence remained heavy even as they reached the top of the spiraling staircase, the girl moving forward to open another door that stood before them with heavily carved designs in the gold painted wood. The hinges creaked as the heavy door swung open, the girl stepping aside to allow Sorey to enter first before following suit and leaving his side to approach an intricately decorated throne chair. Emeralds watched the purple clad girl leave him to stand beside a burly man sitting atop the throne, dressed in clothes that didn’t suit the stone he sat on. A well pressed suit, golden locks matching a beard of the same colored tresses with eyes that seemed wiser beyond mortal comprehension. Sorey found his back straightening as those eyes gazed upon him before falling to the female who now stood at his side obediently.

“Good work, Symonne. Welcome, Shepherd, to the interior of your heart; my room of business, Lothringen.” The voice that boomed from his throat matched the same one that had been beckoning him from that hallway, Sorey certain they were one in the same.

“Shepherd…?” He echoed, unsure of the title that had been given him more so than the declaration that they were inside his very heart.

A chuckle reverberated from the man’s chest, shifting his position from the throne as he leaned back comfortably. The small girl at his side bristled, chastising him with her eyes as she pointed a finger accusingly in his direction. “You are in the presence of my Master, watch your tongue when addressing him, understand?”

Her voice prickled his skin, faltering slightly as the man paid it no mind. “You are in the realm between dreams and reality, a place only known from within the very depths of your heart when a contract has been signed. Shepherd, you are here to achieve something no other can, a power that you have yet to unlock from within this realm of your heart.”

Sorey remained still as he listened, aware that none of what the man spoke of made much sense, yet careful enough not to speak out of turn lest he face the wrath of the girl who had snapped so suddenly against his rudeness. Finally seeing an opening to respond, Sorey considered his words carefully.

“Why am I here? You keep calling me Shepherd yet that’s not my name. Who are you, if you know this place well?” The concern in his tone was evident, confusion blended with his worries that drew a deep chuckle from the man’s throat.

“Understandable that you would be confused, given the circumstance. You are fast asleep in the real world, this is the internal rooms of your heart, where your true self lies. You are the Shepherd, who will lead this world you know from the ruin that has befallen it. Unless, of course, you fall to the ruin that has taken its grip upon the reality that you know of. You will learn of your purpose in due time, Shepherd. Do not fail, or your mission will result in the ruin of yourself amongst many.”

The warning etched deep in Sorey’s mind as the scenery around him began to blur, melding together in a pool of color that he suddenly felt as though he were drowning in. Struggling to stay afloat, Sorey awoke in his bed with a start. Sitting up quickly while feverishly grasping at his bedsheets to ground his pulsing heart, the heavy pants for air that shot past his lips were hot while the cold sheen of sweat on his forehead was a stark contrast. A dazed glance around his bedroom brought him down from the momentary anxiety attack, the brunet looking out the large window by his bedside to see the distant glow of the sun beginning to rise. He stared at the sight, stunned for a moment as it brought him back to the reality of where he actually was. From downstairs, the soft waft of freshly brewing coffee reached his nose, firmly rooting him to the present as the sound of Dezel moving about forced him to exhale the breath he had been holding. Standing atop shaking legs, Sorey took a moment to regain his sense of balance before making any attempt to change his clothes and fix up his hair to a presentable state. Straightening his tie in the dusty mirror set up along the wall by his bed, the brunet yawned before making his way downstairs to greet the man standing behind the counter.

“Good morning, Dezel.” He spoke with a smile, a nod of the man’s head acknowledging his presence.

“Sleep well up there?” Sorey would have simply nodded in answer, yet he quickly had to adjust to the fact that such an action wasn’t enough as he sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Yeah, just fine. It was nice and cool.” Dezel simply made a noise at the back of his throat, placing down a cup of coffee and a plate of what looked to be stew over rice on the bar counter.

Sorey glanced at it curiously, the lack of movement catching the man’s attention easily as he shifted noisily. “What? It’s breakfast so hurry up and eat it.”

Sorey quickly followed the instructing, hastily taking a seat on the bar stool before offering his thanks as he began to eat; he was rather stunned by how flavorful the stew was, let alone how well it went with the coffee that had been served with it. Whatmore, Sorey was rather impressed to the fact that Dezel had remembered the way he liked his coffee after simply one time of drinking it. The smile that graced his lips was soft, thankful for something so simple having not gone unnoticed. Sorey finished quickly, assisting the elder man by cleaning up the dishes before Dezel moved to grab his hat and white cane.

“Ready to go? Make sure to remember where you’re going, you’ll have to change train lines so pay attention.” Sorey’s hum was enough of a response for Dezel to leave the shop, Sorey following suit as he locked up the store and the two began their trek towards the station.

He made sure to take note of all the signs needed to be followed, the transfer stations as he remained close to Dezel’s side amongst the crowd of students and business workers to avoid getting lost as they sat close together on the packed train as it ran shakily along the rail line towards the station needed. Sorey couldn’t help but look around him as they exited the car onto the platform, surrounded by students wearing the same uniform as him amongst the varied few other school uniforms from surrounding places of education. He stumbled a little in order to catch up to the older man, who had continued walking without waiting to see if the brunet was following as he should have been; the two reached the gates of the school with ample time to get situated and introduced to the administration Sorey needed to meet. Dezel paused then, allowing a glance towards the brunet at his side with a cant of his head.

“This is it, kid. Rayfalke High School. You should be glad that you were able to get into a school period, let alone one as prestigious as this one.” Sorey couldn’t argue with him, he had been extremely lucky that the school had offered to take him in despite the record hanging above his head like a noose.

The two were about to head inside the gate when Sorey was stopped by the gentle tap of a finger to his shoulder, the brunet turning to meet soft eyes of a light green hue matching a gentle smile and alabaster hair held neatly in a ponytail. Staring silently, unsure of what to say to the rather gorgeous looking girl who had approached him from nowhere, it took Sorey a moment or two to notice the pass case that she was holding out in a dainty hand.

“My apologies for startling you, I saw you drop this on the way here so I wanted to return it.” Her voice was crisp, clear as a bell while kind all the same.

Sorey found it a relaxing tone, a flush of embarrassment tinging his temples as he took it with a grateful expression. “Thank you, I would have gotten in a lot of trouble without it.”

The girl who had returned the case nodded, that graceful smile on glossed lips one Sorey admitted to be enchanting if nothing else. A polite bow of her head was returned with one of his own, watching as she walked off into the building before turning back to Dezel.

“Ready to head in now? Make sure you don’t lose your pass case again.” The warning wasn’t needed to be said twice, Sorey offering an apology with a dip of his head before following the man inside the building.

The hallways were abuzz with life, students passing Sorey and his caretaker with nay more than a glance in their direction as they scuttled about to avoid a collision. Emeralds scanned inadvertantly for the girl who had returned his pass case, the thought of simply wanting to see a newly acquired familiar face at the forefront of his mind. He noticed that the air felt relatively heavy despite the cheerful smiles and chatter that reached his senses. A malevolent feeling made Sorey’s chest constrict, yet he was unable to find a focal point to name of. Quietly following behind Dezel, Sorey kept allowing his eyes to wander in order to take in the names of the classrooms and various other rooms of importance as they made their way to the principal's office. The gold plaque on the wall outside the office was a stark contrast to the rest of the white washed walls, a blatant show of power, Sorey assumed. He found it a bit tacky if nothing else, the name engraved in the plaque setting his nerves on edge. Melchior, it read, something already seeming off despite how Sorey merely hoped it was his mind overreacting. A glance towards Dezel proved futile in settling his nerves, yet Sorey moved to open the door and step inside to face the principal in hopes that it would go well. The face of an elder male with age evident on his face greeted him in return, a younger female standing to his right. The fire red of her hair was what caught Sorey's eye first before his attention was drawn by the wise tone of the man's voice as he addressed the brunet.

“Welcome to Rayfalke High School, you must be Sorey Shepard. There's been quite a buzz surrounding you and your… history.” The accusatory words forced a flinch from Sorey's shoulders, brows furrowed slightly as he attempted to remain straight in his stance.

A glance to the woman at his right showed how uncomfortable she looked being there, as if by force, and he wondered if she was his teacher. The man spoke once more, Sorey turning back with shoulders stiffening from the lingering gaze that felt far too stifling in the small room. He watched as the man folded his hands over themselves, chin resting atop his knuckles with a shrug of his shoulders; the man was bored, no doubt, dealing with something he would rather brush off and ignore.

“I’m the principal of this school, Melchior. I trust that you will be on your best behavior here, Mr. Shepard. It was stated when you applied here, but we will tolerate no mishaps from you during your time here.” The words were biting, stinging cold; they were a threat more than casual introduction, Sorey unconsciously biting his lip with a nod of his head before his eyes once more flickered to the redhead at the man’s side. This time, however, he caught the movement, allowing a deep and throaty chuckle to slips past his lips.

“Of course you would be wondering who this woman is, I’m sure.” Sorey easily caught the flinch of her shoulders, a prey having been caught.

No amount of gentle approach would pacify the fear that was hidden behind her eyes as she nervously addressed him with a nod. He tried to smile, yet it felt forced and with little effect when her eyes darted elsewhere. Melchior spoke up, voice booming and thick with the authority he no doubt bathed in when he felt the chance arose, such as now.

“This is Ms. Hume, she will be your homeroom teacher. I’d rather not keep repeating myself, so do keep yourself out of trouble while you’re in her classroom.” His response was a nod of his head, opting not to offer a verbal answer besides a soft “how do you do,” to the woman who looked quite ready to bolt from the room when an opening was given despite the quiet affirmation of his greeting.

The muscles in his neck were beginning to ache, having stood so stiffly for so long and Sorey was eager for this meeting to come to an end. The idea seemed to emanate through the room, having been picked up on by the principal as his shoulders rolled back lazily, leaning against the back of his chair with a dismissing wave of his hand. “I feel anymore of this would be beating a dead horse, so let’s call an end to this meeting? Do your best, Mr. Shepard, and keep out of trouble.”

Sorey did nothing but agree silently, bowing in regard before leaving the office with Dezel at his side. He had lost count of how many times he had been told to keep out of trouble, feeling as though his head would combust if it was branded into his skull one more time. He was well aware of the position he was in by now, the need for being reminded was about as redundant as it got. His head ached, he longed for sleep, and he had quickly realized upon leaving the entrance to the school that he had been scowling, the tenseness of his knit brows only adding to the pain resonating in his skull. The trek back to the cafe was one that passed in silence while the sun had begun its fiery descent while painting cloudy skies with hues of oranges and reds that mingled intensely with the blue of the fighting daylight, Sorey grateful for the lack of conversation more than anything. Dezel appeared lost in thought, the brunet was in no hurry to bring him out of his quiet musings while they nearly pretended to not know each other as they sat side by side on the train. The walk down the narrow streets were as quiet as the rest of the trip, yet upon reaching the front door of the cafe, Sorey was forced to return to reality when he almost walked right into Dezel’s back after not having noticed that the man had stopped walking.

“Dezel…?” Sorey addressed quietly, uncertain of how to garner the attention of the elder male.

It took the man a moment before he turned to face the brunet, his lips stretched to a thin line as though he were trying to find the words he wanted to say properly. A soft inhale was taken before Dezel finally spoke, shoulders slumping just slightly with his admission.

“Look, kid, you’re in a tight spot and I’m sure you’re tired of hearing the same things said over and over. So just… Don’t let it get to you, alright?” The words were startling, a strange comfort in the way he spoke; it allowed a gentle warmth to blossom in Sorey’s chest, a hum from the back of his throat in a higher pitch that the man took as acceptance before straightening his stance, hands being shoved into his pockets.

“That’s all I’m gonna say on the matter, c’mon. I’ll make you some dinner but get to bed right after. I don’t want to hear about how you were late on your first official day.” Sorey couldn’t help but smile at the gruff care, endearing in its own right, and he thoroughly enjoyed the meal of freshly made stew and coffee before assisting with the dishes while mindlessly hearing the hum of the tv in the background that droned on about topics no one wanted to hear.

It was after the dishes were done and the counter had been cleaned that Dezel bid him goodnight, locking him in the cafe before heading home. Sorey could be grateful for one thing, and that was being left alone at night where he could regroup himself mentally after each day that passed. It had been difficult back in Elysia, with everyone around them wanting to prod and pry into each detail they had no business getting involved in, and sleep was almost becoming impossible. His dear mother had done her best, but it was still increasingly difficult, and Sorey counted the quiet of the cafe’s attic as a blessing. The sounds of nighttime outside the large windows lulled him to sleep, distant noises of cars passing on the main strip or the lingering businessmen returning home from the local bar, each thing was peaceful in its own right and Sorey was soon fast asleep thanks to it.

Never to anticipate that which was beyond his control, Sorey bolted upright in his bed at the sight of those eyes that had haunted him from the night before. The foxish smile that spread nearly ear to ear was terrifying in its own right, even with his eyes wide open could the brunet still see it whenever he blinked. It was taunting, followed by the laugh that sent goosebumps prickling against his skin, making him shiver. A hesitant glance outside the window showed the early signs of morning, the brightening of the darkened sky a hopeful sight to his bleary eyes. He all but stumbled out of bed, sluggish in his movements as he dressed before trudging downstairs where he was met with the scent of stew and coffee that was quickly becoming familiar. Greeting Dezel with a groggy tone, he slumped in the bar stool where his breakfast was waiting, slow in eating while letting the droning sounds of the TV distract him until Dezel warned him he was running out of time. Finishing up the remainder of the stew on his plate, Sorey was about to hurry out the door when the chiming of an urgent news report caught his attention, both males turning to the tv as the newscaster hurriedly gathered his papers in hand while trying to gather together the information that had been brought to him.

“This just in, a major accident has just occurred on the main stretch of Ladylake, several casualties have been reported and traffic has been delayed to all the major stops. Officials are claiming that this is the third incident to occur within the month, with similarities to the other accidents that occurred prior. There will be delays in the surrounding areas, and trains are expected to run slower than normal. The cardinal has made a statement--”

A scoff from beside him broke Sorey’s train of thought, the brunet looking to the man behind the counter as pointed teeth grit in annoyance. “What a pain, these accidents have just been piling up. Go on now, with this accident there’s no doubt the trains have been delayed so you better get a move on.” Sorey hummed his agreement, grabbing his school bag while heading towards the door before bidding Dezel goodbye for the day and heading onto the street.

The side street was abuzz with people, Sorey finding the busied commotion a pleasant change from the quiet that usually came with Elysia’s early treks to school. Wives were already out in their yards stringing up laundry while the men were rushing off to the station, a blessing in of itself since Sorey could simply follow the stream of businessmen and students in order to get where he was going rather than having to ask constantly if he was going the right direction. Shops had begun to awaken, the sweet smells of the bakery drawing Sorey’s nose with its temptations when the owner opened the door to shake out the rug of dirt. Amidst the thinly lined sidewalks that he had to maneuver with care in order not to bump into those who passed him by, the walk was fairly pleasant. The station was far more crowded, the brunet having been bumped and shoved more times than he could count while attempting to reach the proper station to grab his train before it left him behind. It was all he could do to not futily shout for someone to hold the doors as he pushed his way into the crowded car, his only salvation having been the ceiling bar that he grabbed onto for dear life which allowed him to push his way through the sea of bodies. A heavily exhaled sigh of relief, grateful for having made it in the knick of time when the doors closed not more than two seconds or so after he had crammed his way in. The jerk of the train’s motions centered his thoughts, watching diligently for the stop he needed to take in order to change lines before finally reaching his destination.

Yet it was hardly a help that the next train was as packed as the first, Sorey winded and tired by the time he reached the final stop needed in order to reach the school’s gates. Inhaling the fresh air to offset the heavy atmosphere of the train car, the brunet gathered his wits together before following the stream of students wearing the same uniform. Unconsciously his eyes darted here and there, looking for a head of long white hair that he could easily recall from the day before. It took him little time to spot it, several paces ahead of him and his instinct was to rush forward in order to greet the kind girl who had assisted him, yet he stopped himself in his tracks at the thought of seeming a bit too forward with his enthusiasm. It hardly helped that he didn’t even know her name, thus calling out to her was out of the question. He opted to remain back where he was, watching from a distance before the skies opened and began to rain; those on the sidewalks scattering in meager attempts to find shelter or dig out their umbrellas. Sorey took cover under the awning of a storefront, pulling the hood of his jacket up for the best protection he could muster. The long haired girl had long since disappeared from sight, a sigh escaping the boy’s lips while his eyes turned skyward to see that the rain showed little to no sign of stopping. A frown pressed against his lips was prematurely diminished when he felt a warmth radiate from his bag, only then reminding him that he had kept the glass ball safely in its pocket.

Unzipping the bag was a shock when he was nearly blinded by the purple hue emanating from within, pulling it out from where it was stored proving that it was indeed _warm_ to the touch. Glancing it over in his hand, Sorey made a musing sound before beginning to walk towards the school with it still grasped in his palm. He could easily remember the rest of the way to the building, having focused on the directions when he arrived with Dezel. A bit of a shortcut that had been shown to him through a side alley, just to shave off a minute or two for sanity’s sake was gladly accepted with gratitude as Sorey kept his eyes on the glowing orb while he walked. He paused, however, when a sudden pulse ran hot through his veins like fire. His stomach roiled with the foreign and unpleasant sensation, nausea rippling through him until he was forced to pause with a hand over his mouth to ground him and keep him from growing even more ill. He gagged into his palm as he inhaled lungfuls of air to try and settle the agonizing sensation that brought bile to his throat. He was extremely satisfied when the sensation passed as quickly as it had come, a shake of his head to pass off momentary dizziness that followed suit before his center of gravity came into focus and he was able to continue onwards towards the school’s entrance.

“I’ll go see the nurse before I go to class…” He mused softly, wondering just where such a spell had come from, looking as though he were now talking to the orb he still managed to hold onto as though it were a lifeline of sorts.

He had fully been expecting to see the gates of the school’s entryway when he looked up from having been staring at the ball in his hand, the students having all gathered where they needed to be and entering the doorways that stood open for them; what he hadn’t been expecting to see was a darkened sky that was tinged with red, a twisted feeling to the very reality of where he now stood. It felt unreal, looked unreal, a depiction out of a horror game meant for nothing more than jump scares and gore fests alike. Sorey stood motionless, emerald eyes wide and mouth hanging open just slightly as he stared at what should have been the school he was meant to attend. In its place stood a dingy, brick wall and dilapidated yet oversized slaughterhouse. A splintered, rotting wood sign hung on rusted chains above the entry, leading to what could only be described as a pitch black void. The brick that built the walls of the building were as dirty as they could be, crusted and cracked with years of decay evident in their sidings. The roof appeared ready to cave in at any moment, shingles missing and torn with the same amount of grime to them as the rest of it. The area around the house was in need of so much upkeep, it would have been impossible to repair or fix, weeds and dead vines crawling up the sides of the house like snaking arms, choking the building’s walls in a fashion similar to a murderer strangling its victim. The smell that emanated from the open doorway was enough for Sorey to double over, clutching at his stomach as it twisted in agony.

“What is this-- Where am I…!” Asking no one in particular, Sorey could only wonder if he had somehow fallen asleep and had begun to dream of hell itself.

Standing upright, he looked back at where he had come from, only to find that the space looked exactly the same as when he had entered from it. Quickly did he dart through the alley, coming out onto the main road before turning back around to rush to the entrance. It was still the same, the slaughterhouse standing before him, beckoning him within. Sorey steeled himself, finding that he couldn’t find the answers to this unforeseen circumstance by standing where he was frozen. Hoping that he would find someone inside, he took a step.

Only to freeze once more when the sound of soft, graceful footsteps behind him were rapidly approaching. Sorey felt the hair at the back of his neck stand on end, slowly shifting to see who had invaded the space he had thought he was alone in as no other human being had been seen in sight of the area.

“Oh my… What are you doing here?”


	5. Intermission

It's been quite a long time with a whole lot of radio silence for this fic, but Gemi here to give a little itty bitty update. Please be assured that Rivers in the Desert has not been dropped, despite how long of a hiatus there's been between chapters. Life has a funny way of popping in and out, and both myself as well as Ryou have been swept up in the day to day happens that come our way. We are still motivated and interested in completing this work, as it's something we've both put a lot of time and effort into together and it's a work we have been very proud of. We thank you so much for all of your support and your patience, and we hope you look forward to the coming chapter and the ones ahead!


End file.
